


Are You Serious

by orphan_account



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho tosses him onto the bed and for a split second, Kariya actually thinks he's going to get some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Serious

Sho tosses him onto the bed and for a split second, Kariya thinks he's actually going to get some.

Of course, this feeling doesn't actually last long when the other Reaper crawls on top of him, leg between his thighs and hands on either side of his head. He's not even making eye contact, more or less staring at his chest.

Sho's hand moves and snakes up the Harrier Reaper's shirt and hoodie, gently running his fingertips over his bare skin. 

 _Just fucking get on with it, Minamimoto._ Kariya thinks.  _Stop admiring the body and-_

Minamimoto's leg brushes between his thighs and Kariya thinks he's actually about to do something. But nope, smiling like an idiot and feeling him up. The action sends a couple shocks up his spine that vanish near instantaneously. 

"...Heh." Sho chuckles a bit.

For fuck's sake-

"What is it?" 

"Juuust looking at the zetta aesthetics, Lollipop." His other hand grazes down Kariya's thigh, and it's owner was slowly losing his calm demeanor.

 _Sho, fuck me or just get off._  He held back a growl as the mathematician unzipped his hoodie to get a better look at him. And there he was, continuing to ghost his fingers over his body, biting his lip, admiring him like some sort of junk 'art' he made. Kariya gently lifted his head to speak.

"Sho Minamimoto, what are you doing."

He tore his gaze from Kariya's body, giving him eye contact for once. He knew that look.

_Don't you dare, Minamimoto. Don't you fucking dare do this right now, I swear to a nonexistent god that if you open that mouth right now and start spewing your garbage-_

And Minamimoto opened his mouth and began going off on a tangent about mathematics relating to his body.

Kariya could only stare for a few seconds before throwing himself into a sitting position, smacking his head against Sho's and causing him to shut up. He gripped both shoulders.

"For God's sake,  _Fuck me,_ Sho Minamimoto. Stop bullshitting and fuck me. Fuck me until I can't fucking walk and I'm screaming. Just fuck me and  _stop fucking talking about math for one goddamn second._ "

It's not everyday he broke free of his calm demeanor. Sho could only stare for a few second, before placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back down. 

Finally-

And he grinned as the familiar blur of teleportation caused him to vanish.

Kariya stared at the empty space for a bit.  _Are you serious._ Mumbling under his breath, he cursed the Game Master before beginning to prop himself up on his elbows. Better just get to work then.

But then he heard the sound of his jeans unzipping, and decided staying a bit longer probably wouldn't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am


End file.
